To Claim you
by armand1883
Summary: Monroe has struggled over his feelings for Nick, but what if Nick feels his struggle, what will come out of it? Warning: M Male x Male don t like so plase don t read. Monroe and Nick.


Title: To claim you

Fandom: Grimm

Pairings: Monroe, Nick

Warning: M

Chapter 1.

Monroe sat on the floor, watching through the window, while the Moon was coming up. Just what could he do?, he asked to himself. What in all meanings had just happened?

Hadn´t he the greatest girl in this whole World? And kadush all is just twisted and bad? Yeah, right, and of all people a Grimm? Really?

It all started as Nick was forced to swallow the Potion to get an innocent Heart. Watching him suffer and the fact that he couldn´t do anything about it, made his inner Wolf crawl. Never once did he leave Nick out of his sight. And a really hidden part of him started to hate that Woman, who was the cause of all this Pain, the Grimm had to go through.

Monroe was shocked of himself, he couldn´t believe that the Wolf inside him was so close to come out, the Fist in his Pocket hurt, he could feel, how his skin went numb. But what could he do? This was all just weird. Even as Nick was healthy again, this feeling of possession didn´t fade. So how could he let Nick live in this Trailer? No way, right?

They talked all night, but as time went by Monroe still felt the Wolf crawling inside his skin, he really tried so hard not to watch Nick, not to stare at his Neck, his firm arms, the tights or his lips, this was just so wrong…this whole thing. That a guy nevertheless a Grimm could stirr him up like this. Unbelievable.

Again Nick was talking about his Ex, and Monroe didn´t want to follow his words, he just starred into this grey eyes that were daggering him. But Nick´s eyes were moving, while his were just focusing, then it finally happened. Nick´s eyes changed. He saw Monroes kind of stare. He noticed.

Damn. Nick didn´t say anything, but it was obviously that he had noticed that Monroe was behaving odd. The Silence was so freaking loud. What? Loud? But the ticking of the Clocks seemed to torment his ears. He could feel the heat filling his face, while he felt the stare of Nick. He just couldn´t look at him.

He heard Nick moving.

"Well, I´ll take a shower", Nick said and moved upstairs.

Duh, now he´s losing it. But how could Monroe fight the Pictures appearing in his mind? He couldn´t believe that a Blutbader at his age was still able to get a hard on, just by imagining things like that.

The Sound of the water, didn´t help at all. Watching the place where Nick had sat, his flat Hand was pressing on to his trousers. The Grimm´s smell was still in the air, and he´d to gain all of his will not to stand up, walk over and to sniff on the Couch, he tried to imagine the smell of Nick´s Crotch. The Wolf inside him, wanted to bad to smell it, to get a taste of this man.

But he couldn´t do it. Just couldn´t, if he did, then there would be no turning back. Once the Wolf would win, he was afraid, he would literally jump Nick.

And what then? Nick was in some sorta way, his best friend. It was strange, but that was just it. He couldn´t risk it – just because he was horny as a Wolf.

…

As Nick came down, he saw Monroe sitting in his corner, working on some old fashioned Clock. He smiled. He could tell the Blutbader was kind on the edge. He himself came right out of an cold shower. He couldn´t keep his cool, when he felt the firce stare of Monroe upon him. The saw the signs. The Way Monroe acted. Just the same he did with Rosalie.

There was no way to missunderstand. And it made him want to push him. He felt like he was going mad. He felt so aroused at the thought to push his friend down. How it would feel to kiss this man. Grab him and … oh no. He had to stop this. This was insane.

He laid down, covering his body under the pillow. His eyes felt heavy as he slept away, while watching Monroe working.

Chapter 2.

Monroe was eating in the kitchen as he watched Nick wake up, man, how long will this last, and why the hell did he just thought, this grown up man, was cute. His Hair all messed up and oh so sleepy and … what the hell, just stop it man, come back to your senses.

He turned away. He had other things to think about. The Prince of the Royal Family wanted to use Nick and that would put the Grimm in even more danger. They had to figure out on wich side they wanted to be on. The Grimm was a great weapon in this war of the Royal´s and Vessin´s.

And more Reapers would be coming soon. They needed to be prepared for that. He felt his mask slipping for a moment, because he was so freaking angry at himself. But he gained control real fast, now is no time for that, he couldn´t loose it now.

He heard Nick, heard his raising pulse, as if he would stand right beside him. Just what kind of torture was that? Nick grabed a Coffee and a Bagel and was already out of the door.

"Hey, what about my mug?", Monroe shouted out of the Window, but Nick just went on and was waving at him.

Great. Really great. Why always him?

He tried to work, but he couldn´t concentrate at all, he ran through his whole House trying to find stuff to clean up, but that wasn´t much, even the corners were clean as can be. He could feel his desire rising, he had to stop that at all means, so he worked out, the only Option left, even if he knew this wasn´t good, Work-Out made him horny, he felt his body getting heavy, the Pain of his Muscels was pleasant, and his Inner Wolf was going into Action Mode as he heard the Bell.

For Christ Sake, please tell me that isn´t Nick.

He opened the Door and Nick ran right in, who else could it be? Monroe stood in the kitchen and opened the fridge, while Nick was watching him. His eyes were wandering, he could still see pearls of sweat running down Monroes skin.

"Monroe what about a Shower, or you´ll get sick."

Nick couldn´t hide his smile, the way the Blutbad blushed oh so lightly, and almost bumped into the wall walking upstairs, was just so adorable to him.

But his smile faded, remembering how Monroe opened the door, with his Body red and wet, he couldn´t help it anymore. He saw him everyday and everyday this urge to reach out and touch him grew even more. He was really aware that he thought about a man, even more so a Blutbad.

But even so he went Upstairs. Knowing nothing would be the same anymore.

Chapter 3.

Monroe ripped off his clothes, his heart was wavering, the reactions of his own Body gave him away. He needed to get off so bad. He just wrapped a towel around his waist and wanted to go into the Bathroom but apparently Nick stand in the Door frame.

Monroe froze, what the…?

Before he could even think he found himself thrown onto the bed, merely covered, as Nick sat on his waist, pushing his wrists down.

He looked at him, right before he bent down to kiss Monroe, right on, devouring his mouth, without asking anything. Monroe was so bewildered to feel his weight, the heat of his Body, the smell and the force in Nick´s Kiss, that he couldn´t think at all, the Wolf inside him wanted to gain Control, to push the Man down himself, but he couldn´t struggle at all.

How could he, if he had fantasized about Nick for months?

Nick was gliding down his Neck, everywhere he touched was burning and so intense for Monroe, his mind was already gone, watching Nick covering his Body with his tongue. Soft and warm to the touch. His arousal was flushing down between his legs.

"Nick…", he said more like whisperd.

But Nick continued to go down on him, it was as if he couldn´t hear the Words at all, he knew the man had said something, but it just couldn´t reach him. He wanted to taste him so bad. He took the towel away and he didn´t wavering at all as his mouth covered Monroe.

A mere scream escaped Monroes Mouth, he didn´t know what to do, he couldn´t stop, but also couln´t stop to think of Juliette, there was no way Nick was over her so soon. And he knew he didn´t want it just for one time, but the Wolf inside him was howling and rolling in his pleasure.

But as he felt something pressing inside him, a feeling of strangeness and struggle came up in him, he knew it had to be Nick´s Fingers, but nevertheless he couldn´t fight the excitement, the thought of what Nick was doing, turned him on even more.

Suddenly Nick pushed his legs up on his Stomach, Monroe was first scared and then shocked to feel Nick´s tongue even far deeper between his Bottom. Soon together with Fingers fumble inside him.

"What are you doing…", he pressed out of his lungs under heavy breathing.

He groaned as Nick did let go and lifted his legs upon his Shoulders. He didn´t know what hit him as something thicker pierced it´s way inside him, he wanted to press it out, he couldn´t help it.

"Monroe …", Nick said softly," breathe it´s alright, just breathe."

It felt nothing like he had imagined, but he tried to breathe, to relax, it was so damn hard, but as Nick started to kiss him and bite his lips, he felt the arousal coming back again. As Nick got up und let go of his legs, Monroe curled them around his waist, the movements so gliding and smooth, almost made him moan in excitement.

He started to call Nick´s Name as he moved faster, he gripped Nick´s Hair to pull him down into a fierce kiss. he couldn´t just lay down anymore. He pushed Nick over so he sat on top of him. Still kissing him, almost biting him.

He looked down on him, as he began to move, it was hard to feel his growing desire while watching Nick into his eyes. He didn´t look away, but feeling Nick push against him almost finished him. And so he couldn´t hold his growl.

He was done for, as Nick touched him also infront, he couldn´t hold it anymore and shoot his come over Nick´s Chest, just to feel something shooting inside him.

To see Monroe coming, to see his Expression so uncontrolled and raw had send him upon the edge.

Monroe fell on to his side. Still merely breathing. Nick grabbed his jaw and turned his face to him.

"I won´t ever let go of you."

Monroe didn´t answer, he didn´t need to. Nick kissed his forehead and Monroe held onto his Arm, resting his Head against him.

He would never let go.

...Please let me know what you think...


End file.
